Fire and Gold
by casslovemachine
Summary: When fire (Brynjolf) meets gold (Astanna), everything changes. Their lives, their beliefs as well as their luck. Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin. *English is not my first language, so feel free to comment and help me correct any mistakes. A big thanks to Aurora Nova for his/her suggestions. I know it's far from being perfect, but I hope you'll enjoy nevertheless.*
1. Goldenglow

Brynjolf was drinking mead in the Ragged Flagon with Delvin, making plans to get their hands on a few Septims. The guild had their fair share of bad luck these past few years, but none of them was about to give up. They had to be bold and persistent if they wanted to keep running their business. They were deep in thought, planning where to do a bedlam job and who would do it, when Sapphire came thrashing around, apparently in a bad mood. Delvin rolled his eyes at her usual outburst.

"What is it, lass?" Brynjolf asked without looking up from the map in front of him.  
"That damn woman! She just came by and request that I erase Shadr's depth since I was the one who stole his shit. I told her to piss off, but she wouldn't get out of my face! I'm so damn angry!" she said angrily, trashing more things around.  
"What do you mean "you're the one who stole his shit"? Weren't you suppose to lend him some Septims for his shipment and collect with interest afterward?"  
"I- I had no choice! Look at us! We're barely alive and... well, that's not important! What's important is that she threatened me and forced me to erase his debt. I didn't want the guards on my ass for starting a bar fight in the Bee and Barb… so I agreed. Damn, I'm so pissed!" she cursed.  
"The curse... How much more bad luck can we suffer through until we all die out?" Delvin murmured, head low.  
"Not that again, you stupid old man!" Sapphire yelled at him.  
"Enough! It doesn't matter. We need to plan this; Mercer is waiting for us." Brynjolf interjected.

At Brynjolf's words, Sapphire shrugged and sat heavily on a stool by the bar, completely uninterested. Delvin lets out a sigh and got back to work. But that story had piqued Brynjolf's curiosity, a newcomer demanding things from a member of the Guild. Surely, she has to be cold-blooded to go and piss off Sapphire... Must intriguing.

* * *

The next morning Brynjolf was at the market, trying to sell some fake miraculous potions, sadly the townspeople were used to his scams, so it wasn't working very well. But the Thieves Guild was known for their perseverance. He would take the guild out of their hole, no matter what. That's when he saw her. A slender Nord with sun-kissed skin, blond hair like wheat-fields, golden eyes and a typical Nord's tattoo on her right cheek. She was gracefully walking from stall to stall, selling and buying some equipments. Most of her stuff seemed modest except for the longbow strapped to her back. He never saw something like that before, a bow made of bones, dragon's bones? He looked at the way she walked, not making a sound, the way her hands moved, fast and precise. She could make a fine thief. He decided to approach her, he knew she would probably turn him down since she forced Sapphire to erase Shadr's depth, but he could let a chance like this pass. Something about her was compelling.

"Running a little light in the pocket, lass?" he asked, a smug on his face.  
"I'm sorry, what?" she questioned, looking a little confused.  
"Your pockets... they are a little low in coins. I can tell." he continued.  
"My wealth is none of your business!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth is my business... Maybe you'd like a taste."  
"What do you have in mind?" she queried, curious but cautious.  
"I got a bit of errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid."

The truth was; he didn't need her to do this job, but he was curious to see her in action. He wanted to see if her quick fingers and her natural quiet feet would be as good as he imagined.

"What do I have to do? That's if I take the job." she asked.  
"Right. Right. The job is quite simple..."

Brynjolf explained his plan to frame Brand-Shei. She didn't seem to like the idea, and she asked what was going on, but he wouldn't tell her, dismissing the question by saying it was the usual, that he must have pissed off the wrong people. But she seemed relive when he said they wouldn't kill him, just teach him a lesson and that the Black Elf would only sit in prison for a few days. Brynjolf could see she was torn, but she accepted nonetheless. He could say she needed the coins.

He was pleased to see the plan had worked without a hitch. He hardly saw her get behind Brand-Shei and slip up the ring in his pocket. He proposed her the challenge to get through the Ratway and to the Ragged Flagon. If she were to succeed, they could talk business there. She seemed hesitant at first, saying the money was nice but that she wasn't sure she would like doing that kind of job. Well, he was. She would be a perfect addition to their organization. He pushed a little, but in the end it was her choice. She was about to walk away when he reached for her arm.

"Wait, lass. What's your name?" he called.  
"My name? Hum. It's Astanna." she answered softly.  
"Astanna. Pretty. I'm Brynjolf. I really hope to see you again, at the Flagon..."  
"Hum, right." she murmured.

He was looking deep into her golden eyes, thinking to himself that he never saw such color before. She blinked a few times before looking down.

"Could you let go of my arm?" she asked, shyly.  
"Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed, removing his hand.

The redhead didn't usually blushed, always in control of his emotions, but at that, he did. He didn't even realized he was still holding her forearm before she asked, he was just too enthralled by her golden eyes.

"Thanks. Well, I guess we'll see each other again, maybe." she said, walking away.

* * *

Drige and Vekel were saying that Brynjolf was kidding himself that there was no way Astanna could make it here in one piece. But she did. He sensed her presence in the shadows by the entrance and walked over to her.

"Well, well, color me impressed, lass..." he said wryly.  
"Getting here was easy." she stated, emerging from the shadows.  
"Reliable and headstrong... you seem quite the price."  
"Tch." she snorted at him.  
"I was honest. Anyway, now that you've had a taste of our little scheme at the market how about handling a few deadbeat for me?"  
"So I'm an errand dog?" she asked, frowning.

Brynjolf laugh at her frown.

"Come on, it's only natural to test you and see if you have what it take to be one of us."  
"What was it at the market, if it wasn't a test? It wasn't enough to tell?" she asked knowingly.  
"It was. See it as our way to introduce you to the townspeople as one of our own, then."  
"Tch. Alright. I'll do it... Still an errand dog's job, though." she complained.  
"Thanks, lass. Let me know if you need more info about your marks."  
"It should be fine."

She left as quietly as she arrived. Tonilia walked up to him, resting a hand to his shoulder.

"She's a feisty one. I like it."  
"Aye. She is." he said looking at her back as she passed the door without a single glance back.

* * *

"It's done."

He recognized her voice right away, but he hadn't sense before she spoke. That was no small feat. He turned in her direction while she exited the shadows.

"Well, lass, time to meet the Guild Master."  
"It's not you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nah. Mercer is. I'm his second-in-command." he explained.  
"Right."  
"What's wrong, lass?"  
"Nothing. Let's get over with this."

Brynjolf introduced her to Mercer, and he never saw his Guild Master gave such chilly welcome as this. While she looked submissive, agreeing to follow the rules, her eyes and face were hard. He never thought golden eyes could be so cold; it surprised him a little. He gave her more info on her task, her eyes getting warm again, but she seemed bothered by something and he wondered what it was.

"Something bothering you, lass?"  
"What?" he said, raising both eyebrows in surprise.  
"You can tell me, is it the job?" he queried.  
"No. It's nothing." she said, shrugging.  
"Okay... well, before leaving, you should ask Vex what she knows about Goldenglow, she could give you some tips about the place." he proposed.  
"Okay, I will."  
"Maybe introducing yourself to the others, too. They are eager to meet you. Oh, and ask Tonilia for your armour." he continued.  
"Hum. Okay." she said, turning her heels, heading to the Flagon.

Like he did at the market, he reached for her arm, stopping her. She turned around, looking him in the eyes.

"What?"  
"Is it Mercer?" he murmured.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, lowering her voice to match his.  
"If it is, you can tell me, it's not like I'll go and rat you out. Everyone can have they own opinions. I won't think less of you or anything. You can tell me."

She looked deep into his eyes, like searching if he was telling the truth; if he could be trusted. He felt like she was looking into his very soul. She cast her eyes down and open her mouth like she wanted to say something but closed it before a sound could go out.

"You can tell me, Astanna." he said again, voice reassuring.

At the mention of her name, her head snaps back up, eyes wide. A few minutes got by before she finally talked.

"I don't trust him. I can't explain it... I just feel it in my gut. Something's wrong... I..." she said, averting her eyes.  
"I see..." he murmured.  
"That doesn't mean I won't follow his orders... It's just..." she quickly continued.  
"It's alright, you don't have to explain. Thanks for telling me, though."  
"Ah... right."

With that, he let go of her arm, but she didn't move, she was just looking at him with her golden eyes. After a while, she shrugged, looking over her shoulder.

"I should go talk to Vex, I guess..." she said softly.  
"Okay. But please be careful while you're at Goldenglow, alright?"

Astanna had blinked a few times before she nodded, living him in the middle of the Citern. He didn't really knew why he told her to be careful; it was just something he felt he had to say. When he turned around, he saw Rune and Vipir looking at him with wry smiles. He walked up to them, nonchalantly.

"What?" he asked when he got near them.  
"Oh. Nothing, nothing." Rune said, not able to restrain his laughter while Vipir was laughing his throat out.

Brynjolf sighed, he had a job to do and no time to deal with these jesters. He turned his back to them and started walking to the Flagon when he heard Vipir.

"Can't believe what I saw, Brynjolf going soft or something?"  
"Shut up! Keep it down, he'll hear you." Rune exclaimed a little panicked.

Me going soft? Don't make me laugh. Brynjolf just kept on walking ignoring the two thieves, he could feel Mercer's eyes on him, and he couldn't show him any weaknesses.

* * *

The second-in-command was working on a heist job with Vex when he heard Astanna walking or more limping in his direction. She had a messy bandage on her left leg, blood spotting through it. He got up and quickly jogged to her.

"Astanna are you alright?!" he shouted  
"Errh, yeah. Just got a few scratches. Still manage to complete the job, though." she whined.  
"So I've heard. What happened to you?"

She let herself down in a chair nearby with a soft grunt.

"Everything was going fine. I manage to get in, got the papers in the safe and all, but when I put the hives in fire, a mercenary saw me and shot an arrow at me, got me pretty bad in a leg. But, whatever, I manage to get back after he got one of mine in the throat." she said with a grin that quickly turned into a grimace.  
"We should treat this." Vex exhorted, looking at Astanna's leg from over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, come with me, I'll tend to it." he said, helping her to get up.  
"It's not so bad; I can do it." she whined, stubborn.  
"Just come on, lass."  
"You should jump on his offer, heard he's good with his hands." Vex added with a teasing grin on her lips.  
"Errh, alright." Astanna answered with a grunt, letting her weight on Brynjolf, who helped her walk to the Citern.

The Nord held her by the waist and passed on of her arm around his shoulders. They were walking slowly, trying not to stumble on the slippery floor. When they got thought the door, Rune run over to them.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.  
"Arrow in the leg. Stupid mistake." Astanna grunted.  
"Rune bring clean sheets, hot water, alcohol and something to stitches her up." Brynjolf requested.  
"Right away, boss." he answered, running out.

Brynjolf let Astanna onto her bed with a low thud. The shock made her grit her tooth. He took off her impressive bow, arrow and hood. She let him undressed her until he reached for her pants.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, grabbing his hands to stop him.  
"I can treat your wound with them on." he explained softly.

She didn't say anything; she just let go of his hands. He looked up at her face, visibly showing her discomfort.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" he asked, wondering what to do to make her more comfortable.  
"I... don't think I can do it by myself..." she admitted, looking down.  
"Is it okay if I do it? Or maybe you would prefer Vex to do it?" he proposed.  
"No... it's alright. Sorry, if I-"  
"Don't worry about it." he cut her off.

Rune came running with the requested items, dropping them down on the bed.

"Do you need my help for something?" he queried.  
"No, it's okay, thanks," he said, dismissing him. " Astanna, it may hurt a little when I pull your pants down." he warned.

Brynjolf grabbed the pot of water and poured some of it on her wound, hoping it would help hurt less since her blood had coagulated, and now her pants were stuck with the wound.

"Ok, I'll slide them down." he murmured softly.

When he pulled her pants down her wound open up again. She wince and bit her lip at the pain, roughly grabbing the sheets at her side. Brynjolf quickly put some pressure on the wound with the clean sheets Rune had brought. The bleeding stopped again after a while. He cleaned the cut with the alcohol and did stitches, closing it up, when he finished he made her a new bandage. She got trough the whole operation, not saying one word. At some point, he thought she had passed out, but when he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her in surprise. She was looking at him with only one eye open.

"Thanks, Brynjolf." she let out painfully.  
"No problem, lass. You should take some sleep. I have to go see Mercer, but I'll come back with food and mead later, alright?" he said soothingly.

She only hummed, already drifting asleep.

* * *

His meeting with Mercer took longer than he thought it would. The Guild Master seemed mad over the fact that Astanna had injured herself. Brynjolf felt weird, Mercer should have been happy that the mission was a success. After all, even Vex haven't been able to do it. And now Maven was requesting to meet with their newest member, it was promising, so he didn't get why he reacted the way he did.

The Nord grabbed two bowls of stew and two pints of mead and head to the Citern. When he got there, he saw Astanna sitting in her bed chatting happily with Rune and Sapphire, Niruin standing by the end of the bed. He hesitated to go over, but when he looked down at what he had in hand, he thought that she was surely hungry, so he decided to interrupt them. When he got closer, he heard her reciting her tale about the heist at Goldenglow. Niruin seemed impressed by her skills with a bow and Rune by her stealth. He was almost next to her when she looked up at him, a little smile by the corner of her lips.

"Hey lass, I see you're feeling better." he stated, wryly.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." she said, grateful.

The three other thieves let them some privacy. Before leaving Rune told her, he would come back later, and she nod with a radiant smile. Brynjolf heart ache a little at the sight, but didn't say anything. He handed her the stew and mead, taking place in one of the chairs by her bed. She wolf down the food, and it made him laugh a little. She looked at him, a growing smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering what she was thinking about.  
"Nothing. I think it's the first time I hear you laugh, is all."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, didn't know you could." she said teasingly, punching his right arm lightly.  
"You're the one to talk; you always look so grumpy!" the teased at his turn.

She frowned at him which made him laugh aloud this time.

"Seriously, though, thanks again. If I had to take care of it be myself, it would have left a bigger scar. And I would probably have passed out a few times." she shyly admitted.  
"Like I said, it's no problem, lass."

She was silent for a while before asking him about his meeting with the Guild Master. He told her about her future meeting with Maven, which meant well for her if she completed it without a hitch. He thought she would be pleased, but she simply looked down at her hands.

"Mercer was mad, was he?" she murmured.  
"Hum. Why do you say that?" he asked, wondering how she could possibly know that.  
"Rune told me he overheard him yell at you about bringing me into the Guild and saying I was up to the task, when clearly, I wasn't."  
"And I told him, again, that you were. You did complete the mission and came back alive. That's all what we asks of our members."  
"You really think I'm worth the guild time? I mean, I got hurt, and you had to-" she shyly started.  
"Astanna... if I didn't think you were worth our time I wouldn't have asked you to help me at the market in the first place. And ever since then, I only been more and more pleased with you, don't to worry about it."  
"Oh..." she let out.  
"If the others thought you were some deadweight, they wouldn't be so fond of you."  
"F-fond of me?!" she exclaimed, surprised.  
"Aye, everybody seems impressed by your skills, and they are all more than willing to help you out, you only have to ask."  
"Niruin did say he would like practice with me. I'm sure he can teach me a lot." she said, thinking about the previous conversation she had with the Wood Elf.  
"Yeah, and from the others too. You should take advantage of all the knowledge surrounding you."  
"You're right... and what can you teach me?" she smugly asked.  
"Me? Hum..."

The question had taken him by surprise. It was rare the other members asked him to teach them anything, not because he wasn't good enough, after all he was one of the best. Probably because he was always busy?

"I don't know, lass, what would you like to learn from me?"  
"Hum... I was thinking... and you can tell me if I overstep my bound, but I was wondering if we could go on a mission together and see, or you do things. Learn directly on the field or something..." she proposed, avoiding his eyes.

This question surprised him even more. A mission together? Sure, he wouldn't mind, after all he did want to see her in action, but the idea to be alone with her troubled him a little. He hadn't cared for anyone like he did for her in a long time... and the last time didn't have a happy end. He was torn.

"I- Aye, sure, but before, you need to get your strength back and do whatever Maven need of you... after that we'll see." he said.

Astanna gave him one of her radiant smiles, nodding. He felt his heart flushed at the sight. She never gave him that kind of smile before, and if he was honest with himself, he was jealous that Rube had. In fact, the other thief seemed really close to her since they had done a job together, calling her his partner in crime. He ruffled her hair and got up.

"I have to go. Take some more rest and when you feel good enough, head to the Bee and Barb, you should find Maven there." he ordered her.  
"Will do. And Brynjolf, I look forward in working with you." she happily said.  
"Aye, same for me, lass."


	2. Speaking with Silence

The job Astanna did at the Honningbrew Meadery had been executed to perfection, Brynjolf had received words about what happened before she even got back. Poor Sabjorn had been thrown in jail and Maven was in heaven. When Astanna got back, everyone had a good word for her, except Mercer. The second-in-command was annoyed by his attitude, never before he had been so hard on one of their own. At least, this time he couldn't complain, he just ignored her. Astanna didn't seem to mind much though, after all she did say she didn't like him from the get go and visibly it hadn't changed.

Brynjolf walked into the Flagon, looking for her. Apparently, Mercer wanted to talk to her about that logo she found on both of the correspondence from her last jobs. He knew he would send her to solitude, to talk to Gulum-Ei, and he was a little disappointed they wouldn't have time to go on that heist he had planned for them. He spotted her playing dices with Rune and Thrynn and from what he could hear; she was winning. She was particularly loud, jumping around while Thrynn was sulking and Rune laughing at both of them.

"Sorry to interrupt..." he said, putting a hand on the former bandit's shoulder.  
"You're not interrupting. I won every last Septims they had on them, so…" Astanna answered, stopping her bouncing to grin at him.  
"Hey boss, I'd pay your way in, but she did clean us out." Rune said, a remain of laughter in his voice.  
"That's too bad. Anyway, I just came to tell our winner that Mercer want to see her."  
"Buzz killer." Thrynn said grumpily, getting up.

Astanna was now silent, looking at Brynjolf, frowning a little. Seeing her frown, Rune take it as his cue to leave the two Nords alone.

"What is it, lass?"  
"Why does he want to see me? Everything went well on my last mission. No need for him to yell at me this time." she said acidly.  
"He didn't say, but if I have to guess, he wants to send you on a mission. A lead about the symbol you found, no doubt."  
"Why aren't you the one giving me my mission, like usual?" she asked, stubborn.  
"Astanna. The Guild Master requested to see you, just go see him." he firmly said.

Her frown deepened, her golden eyes losing their usual warmth. After a while, fixing him, she casted her eyes down.

"Will do." she murmured, passing him and heading to the Citern.  
"Astanna." he called out.

She stopped but didn't look back, stubbornly fixing in front of her.

"I've planned a heist for us. We could go after that mission... if you still want it."

She gave him a look from over her shoulder, for a second she didn't react at all. But she finally gave him a little smile and a nod, eyes glittering. When she left, Brynjolf sat with Delvin, feeling relieved that her mad mood had seemed to fade a little. The older man poured him some mead.

"It's a firebrand, that one." Delvin said with a grin.  
"Aye, you're not the first to say that." Brynjolf answered, chuckling.  
"But you like them like that, don't you?" he asked, knowingly.  
"Aye... I- What?" he shuttered.

Brynjolf choked on his drink while the senior thief looked at him with a knowing smile playing on his lips. Sometimes, he wondered if Delvin knew him better than himself. He was always able to figure out what he was thinking, it was useful when they worked together, he didn't have to explain every detail of their plans. But when it come to personal stuff, that was something else. He wondered when it was the last time he ad a secret that he had kept for himself without Delvin knowing...

* * *

Brynjolf was giving Cynric his mission when he saw Astanna entering the Citern by the back door, looking completely drained. He was about the head over, when he saw her heading directly for the Guild Master's desk. He looked at them from afar, he could see Mercer get angrier by the second. Astanna must have bad news...

After her talk with their leader, she walked to her bed, letting herself fall with a soft grunt. She struggled to take off her boots using only her feet, face onto the mattress, which was a little funny and so like her. When she finally managed to get them off she kicked them under the bed, rolling over to look at the ceiling. She really seemed exhausted, but his curiosity winning over logic; he walked over.

"Hey lass." he called out by the bed's end.

At the sound of his voice, she let out a sigh and looked at him with a small smile.

"Brynjolf." she simply said.  
"Hard one?"  
"Yeah, apparently our friend Gulum-Ei like to hang out with thick heads who attack on sight without even bothering listening about anything you have to say." she tiredly explained.  
"That means you had to tail him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Never saw an Argonian that stubborn. Anyway, I managed to have the information in the end." she said, letting a yawn out.  
"And is our friend still with us?"  
"You told me he was valuable to us alive, so yes, he is." she assured him.  
"That's great."

She hummed at him, closed her eyes and yawned, stretching her back. He looked away, feeling like he saw something he shouldn't.

"I should let you sleep. You look drained." he said, still looking away.  
"Yeah. Let's just say it was a long ride back home."  
"Well, good night, lass"

He starts walking await, when she suddenly called out at him.

"Brynjolf! I forgot to tell you; I can't go to that heist with you. Apparently, I'm leaving tomorrow with Mercer." she called out.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, he said we had to catch Karliah before she could disappear again..."  
"Karliah?!" he exclaimed, not believing his ears.  
"Ah, yeah. She was the one behind both Honningbrew and Goldenglow." she explained.  
"Are you sure it was that name?"  
"Yeah, Gulum-Ei told me she killed our former master, Gallus..."  
"I- I have to go talk to Mercer." he firmly stated.  
"Oh. Right. Well, see ya." she murmured in return.

Brynjolf's mind was on panic mode. Karliah was bad news; he should be going with Mercer. Their leader was a skilled thief and an excellent swordsman, but knowing the Dark Elf, she would have plan something to get the upper hand or else she wouldn't set her plan in motion in the first place. He swiftly walked over Mercer's desk.

"Mercer!" he called out.  
"What is it, Brynjolf?" he asked, annoyed.  
"It's really Karliah?"  
"It appears so."  
"Bring me with you." Brynjolf requested.  
"I'm already bringing your protege."  
"I should be the one to go. You'll need my help."  
"No. I can manage with Astanna." Mercer firmly decline.  
"Mercer, Karliah is deadly. You should bring someone with more experience. You know she'll be waiting for you, right?" he asked, pushing.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not going alone."  
"Mercer! Why don't you bring me instead?" he asked again.  
"Our newest member can manage watching my back. It's a simple task."  
"Why are you insisting on bringing Astanna?!" he exclaimed, losing his cool.  
"Brynjolf-"  
"Don't bring her there. It's too dangerous!" he yelled.

The words slipped out before he could refrain himself. Mercer looked at him with dark eyes. Brynjolf knew better than contradict his decisions; he didn't really understand why he overstep his bound like this.

"I already made op my mind. I will be leaving with her tomorrow morning and during my absence you will be watching over the guild. Am I clear?" he ordered his second-in-command.  
"Aye."  
"Fine, you can go back to work now." he said, sending him away with a simple motion from his hand.

Brynjolf left the Citern, passing in front of Astanna. She was looking at him, eyes wide, but she didn't say anything and he didn't stop. Once in the Flagon, he roughly dropped his weight in the closest chair, grabbing his head with both hands.

"Dammit! What just happen? It's the first time I actually yelled at Mercer. We had our share of disagreement, but it's the first time I lose it like that? And over what, the lass? Dammit."

Brynjolf realized he cared more for her than he thought. Over the few mouths she spent at the guild, he grew more and more interested in her and not just about her skills and what she could bring to them, but about her person. He loved her lively personality and he would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. He loved the way her eyes were glittering when she was excited about something; the way she could smile; so carefree; the way she could walk like she owned the place when she was proud of a job she did; the way she would retort at him when she wasn't pleased by a mission; the way her hips were moving, swaying from side to side, while walking around the Citern. Even the way the her back muscles would contract when she was training with her bow; the way she would always come sit close to him when they were relaxing at the Flagon and most of all the way she had kissed him good night at the border of his lips.

He remembered that night as if it happened the day before; they were drinking for celebrating a big job Vex and Vipir had just finished. They were at it until morning, all of them pretty drunk. Astanna was sitting next to him, so close he could smell her scent, a sweet mix of wild flowers, smoke and sweat. He assumed she had worked at the forge that day, like she usually does when she came back at Riften. Her natural smell was intoxicating, before long he couldn't properly focus on what Vex was talking about. After a while he entirely gave up on trying on following, he focused on her proximity and how he could feel her warmth and how their arms would occasionally rub each other. At some point, he felt her head on his shoulder, and when he looked at her, she was clearly falling asleep due to the large amount of mead she had gulped down. He tried calling her out, but her only reaction was to bury her face into the crook of his neck, muttering incomprehensible words.

He remembered the few laughters the others had at the sight. He finished his drink before getting up, helping Astanna to do the same. Walking was difficult, with her not putting any effort into it. In an attempt to stabilize her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulling one of her arm around his shoulder. It worked well for a time, they were about to step into the Citern when she tripped on something. As a result, they both fell her, half on top of him. The shock brought her back a little, and she was now laughing her lungs out at their position. He tried to sit up, but she hadn't moved, so their faces were now really close. When she realized how close he now was, her laughter died out, and her eyes got wider, fixing her gaze on his mouth. He was doing the same, and if he hadn't heard Vex loud voice from the other room, bringing him back to reality, he would have kissed her. Instead, he grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her a little, waiting for her to get up, which she did with difficulty. They crossed the distance between the door and her bed, not saying a word. When they finally got there, they looked into each other's eyes, still silent. He shook his head after a while, trying to think straight.

"Well, I should go back to it. Good night, lass." he firmly said, more trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do than anything else.  
- Thanks, Brynjolf, for helping me get back here." she murmured as if she didn't have the force to speak louder.

He nodded at her, a little smile on his full lips. He had to go, now. If he didn't, he knew he would kiss her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to cross that line. Not that he didn't want to, but not in their current state, not while Astanna was so drunk she couldn't walk straight, it wouldn't be right. But he didn't have time to go away before she moved. He saw her lean over, closing her eyes, in a panic, he swiftly turned his head, her kiss barely missing his lips. He had to control himself not to kiss her back right there and then. Instead, he gave her a peck on the forehead, saying good night once again and fled.

If Astanna remembered it happened, she never mentioned it, and he didn't push the issue. Since she hadn't changed the way she acted around him, he supposed she didn't. Maybe she didn't remember... but he did. And, ever since it had been on his mind, it was maddening. He wondered how her lips would have felt on his, how her skin would have under his rough hands.

Brynjolf grunted, chasing his memories away. Now wasn't the time to think about it, it would only complicate how he felt about Astanna leaving with Mercer in the morning. Nothing he could say would change the Guild Master's mind. Trying to forget, he buried himself in work.

* * *

Vex burst into the Flagon, making her way rapidly over the second-in-command.

"Brynjolf!" she cried out.  
"What is-" he stopped mind sentence when he saw the expression painted on her face.  
"Mercer's back..."  
"Okay and what about-"  
"She didn't. She won't." she cut him off, knowing perfectly he would asked about Astanna.  
"What do you mean she won't?" he asked, confused. Fear, twisting his insides.  
"Brynjolf. She died." Vex sadly said, resting a hand on his shoulder to show her support.  
"She... She... No, that can't be true." he muttered under his breath.

At that very moment his world darkened, all the sound faded away, muted, his vision blurred. He tried to get up, but the dizziness took the better of him, his hands shaking. Vex was about to help him stand up, but before she could touch him, he slapped her hands away. She looked at him utterly shocked.

"I need to talk to Mercer. Is he still here?" he growled.

Vex pointed into Citern's direction, too surprised to say anything. Brynjolf walked quickly to the other room, his thoughts in turmoil. His mind couldn't process the information; he refused to believed Astanna had died. She was quick on her feet, strong and most of all, smart. She wouldn't go and die, even against Karliah. He couldn't believe he wouldn't see her walking around the Citern, her blond hair floating behind, practiced her bow with Niruin, laughing while playing dices with Thrynn and Rune, sharing stories with Vipir and Cynric, arguing with Sapphire, brawling with Dirge or drinking with Delvin, Vex, Tolinia and himself while Vekel was speaking some nonsense, making them laugh. He couldn't believe he wouldn't see her golden eyes glittering with excitement over a challenge, her laugh when she was joking around with the others, her smile when they talked about the heist they had planned to do together for some time. She wouldn't die before they could go, right? He regretted having pushed over and over the date of their heist. He regretted not having kissed her when he could have. Now, it was all too late.

"Mercer!" he called out to their leader.  
"Brynjolf."  
"By the Gods' names, what happened?!" he exclaimed.  
"Karliah got the better of her. A poised arrow, right into her torso. It was so potent; I couldn't do anything." the Guild Master slowly explained.

Brynjolf lets it sink in. So that was it? Karliah had killed her? He buried his emotions, if he didn't, they would overflow and he couldn't let Mercer see that weak side of him.

"What about Karliah?" he asked.  
"She fled. The arrow was meant for me. Astanna died a hero." he said, not a trace of proudness in his voice.  
"She did... What are we going to do about that murderer? Can we trace her?" he growled.  
"That's what I'm trying to do. I'll go meet some of my contacts, send missives. She won't escape me. I won't let her disappear for another twenty-five years to come back and kill another of our compatriots. I will avenged Astanna if it's the last thing I do, Brynjolf." he assured with a low voice.

Those words calmed him a little. Astanna would be avenged. He couldn't see her again, but a least her death would not go unpunished. He let out a big sigh, looking Mercer in the eyes.

"If there's anything I can do, anything at all..." he calmly proposed.  
"Like I said, I have to go fish for some information, in the mid-time, I need you to take care of the Guild. If I learn something, anything, I'll let you know."  
"Aye."

Mercer rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little.

"I know it's hard. It's hard on all of us. You'll need to let the others know... unless Vex already told them." he instructed.  
"Will do."

Brynjolf took his leave, being near Mercer only made it harder. Knowing he was the one who insisted on bringing Astanna with him, refusing to take him instead. The Nord didn't blame his Guild Master for the death of their companion, it was all Karliah fault. He made himself the promise he would kill her himself.


	3. Trinity Restored

It had been a week since Mercer had come back and also a week since Brynjolf was restless, waiting for his Guild Master to find a lead on the whereabouts of the Dark Elf. All the other thieves seemed to stay clear of his path since he was in such a bad mood. He was rough and impatient. He understood why nobody wanted to deal with him... But he didn't get what was taking Mercer so long to come up with a plan to go after Karliah. It had been four days since he last saw him, and it was seriously affecting his mood.

He was brooding in his corner when Delvin and Vex came into the Citern, looking concerned.

"Brynjolf, something's up." Delvin said with dark eyes.

The second-in-command looked at him, waiting for the older man to keep going, but it was Vex who talked.

"We think Karliah is here."  
"What?!" Brynjolf exclaimed, quickly getting up.  
"With Astanna." she added with a low voice.  
"What did you just say?"  
"With Astanna." she repeated.  
"That can't be true. Mercer said-"

He didn't have time to finished his sentence that the door leading to the Citern opened and two figures stepped in. The three of them walked to meet the intruders, blades outs and ready. The two figures walked out of the shadows revealing two women wearing the guild's armour. Brynjolf swallowed painfully when he recognized Astanna; she was there in front of him, alive and well. His heart sank when he also recognized the other woman with her. Karliah.

"You better have a good damn reason to be here with that murderer." he growled.

Astanna looked pained for a split second, but her golden eyes steeled themselves on him. He waited for her to explain herself, but Karliah was the one to speak.

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled." she said, urging them to listen.

Brynjolf gave a quick glance at Astanna, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. She was only steadily staring at him; her face not showing anything except how serious the matter was. Her stare convinced him to listen at least to what the Dunmer had to say. He put his daggers away glaring at both of them.

"No trick, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now, what's that so-called proof you speak of?" he threatened.  
"I have Gallus's journal. I think you'll find it's contents disturbing."  
"Let me see." he urged.

Karliah handed him the journal, he quickly read it translation, not believing what he was reading. He stared at the characters, reflecting on what it could all means. It could be all a fabrication since he had no way to read the original. He glanced at Astanna, who was still fixing her eyes on him, defying to doubt its content that easily.

"No... It can't be. It can't be true. I've known Mercer too long..." he muttered.  
"It's true, Brynjolf. Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right from under your noses."

Brynjolf was stunned. There was no way it could actually be true. Mercer was an incredible thief, but not even him could pull up something like that. He looked back at Delvin, who seemed as septic as him. He caught the older thief quickly look at Astanna. She was like a daughter to him, ever since she saved his hide on a mission that turned sour. With pained eyes, he was looking for any hope she could provide him. She merely nodded at him before looking back at Brynjolf, her eyes warm but hard, full of convictions.

"There's only one way to find out if the lass says the true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault." he declared.  
"Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in that book? What did it say?" he asked, not sure to fully understand the situation they were in.  
"It says Mercer's been stealing from our Vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered." he explained.  
"How can Mercer open a vault that needs two keys. It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"  
"That door have the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open." Vex added, sulking at the two women following them.  
"He didn't need to pick the lock." Karliah said from behind.  
"What's she on about?" Delvin asked, stopping in his tracks.

Brynjolf ignored Karliah's comment and Delvin's question. He wanted to open the Vault as fast as possible. He wanted to know if it was all true. He wanted, most of all, to be able to trust Astanna once again. If the Vault had been robbed like they said it would, he knew he could trust her without reserve.

"Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth." he demanded.

Delvin used his key and Brynjolf his, after, finally opening the vault. Brynjolf couldn't believe his eyes; everything was gone. All their treasures, all their coins and all their plans were missing. Karliah had been telling the truth. It meant Astanna was to be trusted again, and he strangely felt relieved. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should be concerned about Mercer's treachery, but all he could feel was relief. Relieved that she was still loyal but even more that she was alive. Vex outburst about killing Mercer brought him back to the matter at hand. He had to speak to Astanna, and get the full story and planned their next move.

"Delvin, Vex, watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer come tell me right away." he instructed.

The two thieves nodded at him, quickly leaving the three of them in the vault. Brynjolf looked over at the other Nord.

"Astanna, a word, please."

The two of them walked at Mercer's desk a heavy silence between them. He leaned against the shelves while she sat on the desk facing him. She was looking at him, waiting from him to talk.

"I need you to tell me what happened. And I mean, everything." he requested, urging her to explained herself.  
"Yeah... I don't really know where to start..." she murmured.  
"Maybe by telling me what happened to you. Mercer claimed you were dead. Poisoned." he said, his voice stiff at the memories of that day.  
"If it weren't for Karliah, I would've been... dead. Odd as it seems, her poison saved me. Slowed my heart so I wouldn't bleed out after Mercer's stabbed me in the back."

Astanna said her words calmly, but Brynjolf could see she was barely keeping her anger in check. While her blood was boiling, his had snap frozen. The image of Mercer plugging his blade in her flesh was mortifying. He swallowed with difficulty, asking her to keep going with her report.

She told him about Karliah being a Nightingale, how she was innocent that Mercer's was the one who killed Gallus and not her, and how she planned on exposing him to the guild. That she was behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew. Brynjolf had to admit Karliah was a clever lass and perseverant. Twenty-five years in exiles and still she wanted the truth to be discovered. He felt a deep respect for her and all she did. He also had to thank her for saving Astanna, because of her he could see her again.

"I have an important task for you. I need you to break into Mercer's house and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone."  
"Okay, I'll take care of it." she said jumping back on her feet, ready to leave.

Brynjolf reached for her hand, holding it tightly. He couldn't refrain himself. He had to make sure she was real that she wasn't a dream that she was really back. When he felt her warmth on his hand, he let out a sight.

"Be careful, lass. It's the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave. Come back alive. I don't want to lose you to that snake… Once was enough." he said, murmuring his last words.

Astanna squeezed his hand a little, looking at him with soft eyes. She was about to let go of his hand when he tug her into a tight hug. She let out surprised squeal. Brynjolf buried his face in her hair, inhaling her fragrance. Wildflowers, smoke and sweat. It was really her.

"I thought you died... For almost two weeks I thought I wouldn't ever see you again... And I...thought I was going crazy!" he whined.  
"Brynjolf..." she simply said, burying her face onto his broad chest and hugging him back.

He stroked her hair a few times before letting her go. She gave him a smile before putting back on her hood and leaving by the back door. He knew she would find a way into Mercer's house and make it out alive. He promises himself it would be the last dangerous mission he would let he do on her own. After this one, he would be personally watching her back. He won't go through that pain again; he would make sure of it.

* * *

Astanna walked back into the Ragged Flagon a grin on her face, a statue under her arm, a sword strap on her back and a missives and maps in her hands. Seeing Delvin, she tossed him the statue.

"For you." she happily said.  
"You found that at Mercer's place? He was always a fan of the Gray fox. Great found."  
"I also found that." she said unstrapping the two-handed sword from her back.  
" Well, well... If it isn't his mighty sword, Children." Brynjolf smugly said.  
"I figured we should keep his favourite stuff since he got all of ours."

All the thieves were wearing feral grins, all agreeing with her. She placed the letters she found on the table along with a map.

"Here. I've found his next move." she informed.

Brynjolf read the missives. The Eye of the Falmer, heh. What a bastard, it was Gallus's pet project.

"Great job. Now, we have to go see Karliah, she want to speak with us."  
"Oh? What about?" she plainly said.  
"I don't know, lass, but let's go." he said, getting up from his seat.  
"Aww. I was hoping to get something to drink, first. Oh, well..." she pouted.

Brynjolf laugh at the face she was making, grabbing her by the arm and pushing her away from the table and to the Citern. Both of them were laughing by the time they got where Karliah was standing. Seeing her grave face, they both calmed down.

"What is it Kar?" Astanna asked.  
"Brynjolf, it's time to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision fall to you." the Dark Elf calmly said.  
"Aye lass... and I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die."  
"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal." she warned.  
"Then it's all true... everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher."  
"Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing."

Karliah explained where they'll have to meet her. Becoming a Nightingale seemed surreal for Brynjolf, just a day before he thought they were a myth to keep whelp in check. He wasn't a religious person, and he doubted Astanna was too, but if it meant making Mercer pay for what he did, he didn't really care. Having the patron of all thieves on their side would be a tremendous help for their quest.

* * *

And it was done; they were now Nightingales. Knowing that, even in death, he would have the serve a deadra was strange, but what was done, was done, no point in thinking about it anymore. Now was the time to make Mercer pay for his betrayal. He would have to talk to Astanna about her becoming the new Guild Master... Karliah and he had a long talk about it and they concluded that she was the best fit to fill those shoes. From the very beginning her instinct had warned her about Mercer, she had flair and was respected by all the members. He supposed she would object at first, but with some convincing he was sure she would accept. Speaking of which he heard the Dark Elf saying that Astanna should talk to him, that he had something important to talk about.

"Brynjolf?" she said, softly. Gods he liked to hear his name on her lips.  
"Hey, lass. I know we have some important business to attend to, but I wanted to talk you about something that Karliah and I have been thinking. We believe you should be the one leading the guild after we deal with Mercer."  
"What are you talking about? What about you? Brynjolf, it should be you!" she exclaimed, completely taken aback by what he had just said.  
"I never been one to lead, never cared for it. Don't want it. And you're the one who exposed Mercer, the Guild trust you. Old Delvin respects you, even Vex have spoken with pride about you... And for myself, I'd follow you into oblivion..." he said, finishing his sentence half murmuring.  
"I... I don't know what to say..."  
"Well, we have a bit of errand to make before your coronation, so don't get all sentimental on me..." he teased, a smile at the corner of his lips.  
"Right. Mercer. Focus." she said, matching his smile.

Brynjolf reached for her shoulder, squeezing a little. She looked in his eyes, and he saw something he never did before, it almost looked like... longing. He swallowed with difficulty. Her golden eyes were burning with the same fire his own had for some time. If it weren't for the job they had to do or Karliah's presence, he would have reached for the nape of her neck, bringing her close and kissed her senseless. Instead, he looked at her lips, which slightly parted, like testing his will. With another hard swallow, he let his hand down, looking away.

"We should go... boss." he said, a little stiff.  
"Yeah..." she answered with a soft voice, walking away swiftly.

He sensed Karliah's eyes on him. He knew she saw the whole thing, and before she could say anything he followed Astanna toward the exit. It's not like he thought the Dunmer would asked questions or say unkind things about his feeling for the other Nightingale, but he didn't want to think about it. In fact, he wanted to set his mind into killing Mercer and nothing else.

* * *

They had been walking for a few days when the incident occurred. And by incident, we are talking about a giant bronze dragon swooping down from the sky scorching the air with his fiery breath. His huge and powerful brown and green wings, creating a strong wind whirl underneath him. Brynjolf had heard they were back, but it was the first he saw in the flesh. It was scary how big it was. He quickly looked back at the two woman following him; Karliah had already drawn her bow, and Astanna was muttering something under her breath, doing the same. Seeing both of his companions ready to fight reassured him a little. It would be a tough fight, but they would survive, there was no way they would die before that snake of Mercer Frey.

"Brynjolf, we are going to bring it down! Once he touches the ground, I'll need you to occupy him a little before I could finish it. Karliah, aim for the wings." Astanna yelled at her follow Nightingales.

It was hard for Brynjolf to hear anything with the dragon circling and growling above them, but for a second there, it felt like Astanna knew what she was doing. But if she had a run-in with a dragon before he would have heard of it, right? He didn't have time to give it more thoughts because the dragon sent a massive fireball in his direction. He swiftly dodge it but felt he hot air brush his face when it passed next to him. It was frighteningly powerful, if he hadn't dodged it in time he would have turned into burning ashes.

"Dammit." he let out between his teeth.

He looked at the two archers, aiming arrows after arrows at the flying lizard. They reached their mark almost every time, and Brynjolf was impressed by how effective the strategy was. The dragon was having difficulty flying straight and seemed to have considerably lost his speed. At this rate, it would be forced to touch the ground in no time. Astanna had said he would need to occupy him before she could finish him off... He wondered how he was supposed to hold a gigantic creature like that and more importantly how she would finish it. The terms she used troubled him. But, once again he didn't have time to think since the dragon had touched down, making the ground shake around them. He quickly drew both of his daggers and ran for the rear legs. He slashed where he could while dodging the furious tail of the beast. He could see Karliah shooting arrows at it, but Astanna was nowhere to be seen. For a second, he was scared something bad had happened to her while he was focusing on avoiding being crushed by the scaled legs, but out of nowhere he heard her voice.

"Brynjolf, get out of there!"

Almost instantaneously he jumped back and ran away from the dragon. What happened next let Brynjolf completely aghast. First, he heard Astanna's voice filled the air all around him, he couldn't make out the words though. Next, the dragon was surrounded by a thick blizzard, burning his scales by the intense cold. The dragon let out a furious roar before dropping down and finally, the blizzard lifted up revealing the lifeless monster. Brynjolf, cautiously walked into the dragon direction before stopping dead in his tracks. Every single scale lighted up, like the dragon was burning, and his ashes scattered at the four winds. Expect, it was going in a specific direction; Astanna. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and when she re-opened it, it was all over, only the bones of the dragon remained. He didn't know what to make of what had happened. Astanna lets out a sight looking back at him, a shy smile on her lips. Her eyes, pleading for him to say something, but nothing would come out. His mind was in complete disarray; no logical explanation was coming to him.

"Dragonborn." Karliah said next to him almost inaudibly.

He looked at the Dunmer, eyes wide. Dragonborn? Astanna was the legendary hero with a body of a mortal, but with a soul of a dragon? The dragon-slayer? Brynjolf couldn't believe it, no, she simply was the talented lass he brought at the Guild a few mouths back... but there was no other explanation for what happened. Astanna seemed unsure about what to say, and Brynjolf felt his heart squeeze at the sight. She was scared. Never before he saw her like this. He had seen her kill bandits, trolls and just now, a dragon, without the slightest fear in her eyes, but now they were filled with it. Was she scared to be feared? To be pushed away because she was different? He didn't know of what was scaring her exactly, but he knew he had to say something to set her mind at ease or else he might as well lose her. He walked slowly to her, and she flinched when he reached for her shoulder. He softly brought her into a hug, burying his face into her hair. He felt her hand cling to the back of his clothes.

"Astanna... are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

It was a stupid question, he knew, but it was all he could come up with. She let out a relieved laugh, and hearing it; Brynjolf knew they would be alright. Even with his clumsy words he had been able to set her mind at ease. He wasn't scared of her, and he wouldn't treat her differently now that he knew she was Dragonborn. She still was the same lass he brought in and learn to know so well that didn't change even now that he knew she could absorb dragon's souls. Karliah quietly walked up to them. Astanna let go of Brynjolf clothes and looked at the Dunmer.

"Kar... I should have told you. I'm sorry." she murmured, full of regrets.  
"No need for apologies. It's fine."the other said with a soft voice.

Astanna looked up at Brynjolf, who had let go of her, with soft eyes.

"Bryn... Thanks."  
"For what, lass?"  
"Not freaking out?" she said, laughing a little.

Brynjolf let out a wry laugh, brushing her hair behind her left ear.

"That dragon scared the shit out of me. You? Not in the slightest."


	4. Blindsighted

Chapter 4 – Blindsighted

They kept walking until dusk, not talking about the dragon's incident, but focusing on the job ahead of them. They had set their camp by the side of a river, and it was the Nord's turn to keep watch. Brynjolf thought that killing a mere man after a dragon would be a piece a cake, after all they were legendary beasts. Mercer was a talented swordsman and an incredible thief, but he was still just a man. He had no doubt the three of them would make quick work of him. He was lost in those thoughts when he heard footsteps coming his way. He would recognize her steps anywhere. He turned around, looking at Astanna walking to him.

"Can't sleep? Or is it your turn already?" he asked.  
"Can't sleep." she just said, sitting next to him by the fire.

She was fixing the flames while he was admiring the patterns the shadows were making on her face. It was quiet, and it felt good after all the events from that day. After a while, she looked down at her hands, speaking with the sweetest voice he never heard out of her.

"Thanks, Bryn, for what you said back there. I really needed to hear you weren't scared of my powers... and I'm... I'm sorry I haven't told you about them before. I guess I was scared you would freak out... That you would think I'm some kind of mutant or something... I don't know. I should have trusted you and for that I apologize."  
"Hey, lass, it's alright. Being in your boots, I don't know if I would have talked about it, either. But, you don't have to worry about Karliah or me, we know you, we aren't scared of you." he honestly assured her.  
"To be honest, I wasn't so scared about what Kar would think about it. You were the one I was scared about. Like... it would have hurt a lot more if you had turned your back on me... I don't know if you've noticed, but you're... important to me." she said, looking into his green eyes.  
"Astanna..." he murmured looking back into hers.  
"I- I don't want to make things weird between us by saying this... I just needed to tell you, that's all... Erh, sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." she said, backtracking and panicked.

She suddenly got up, looking away.

"I- I should go back to my tent, wake me up when it's my turn!" she quickly said, about to run away.

But he didn't let her go. He quickly reach for her hand, stopping her from fleeing back to her tent. When he thought she was dead, he regretted things he didn't say or did, the chances he let go trough his fingers. And this time, wouldn't not be one of those, he wouldn't regret it, because he wouldn't let this chance slip away. He slowly got up, still holding her by the hand, holding her in place. Her eyes were a little wide; her cheeks flustered and he thought it was one most beautiful sight he ever saw. With his free hand he reached for one of her burning cheek, delicately brushing it with his thumb. She closed her eyes at the sweet sensation, letting out the breath she was holding.

"Astanna..." he said under his breath, leaning in to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss was tender and slow at first, but the more it lasted, the more it grew hotter and passionate. He felt her free hand reached for the back of his neck, bringing him even closer. He let go of her cheek to intertwine his fingers into her wild hair, and the other reached for the small of her back. Brynjolf started to feel the need for air, but he didn't want to break the kiss, he felt he could never have enough of it. Breathing be damned, he would gladly suffocate if it meant making the kiss last longer. Astanna, pushed a little against his chest, telling him that maybe he didn't need to breath, but she did. As soon as they lips parted, he missed her warmth. Fortunately, only a second passed before she crashed her mouth back on his again. He didn't know how long they've been kissing, completely lost into the feeling and the taste of her tongue brushing sensually against his own. They were completely lost into each other when they heard Karliah behind them.

"Hu-hum. You should go back to sleep, both of you. I'll stand guard." she said, with a small smile on her lips.

Astanna promptly let go of Brynjolf, surprised and flustered.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." she said fleeing for her tent.

Brynjolf watched her go, a little disappointed. He looked back at Karliah, and the Dunmer only raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and walked to his own tent when Karliah calls out to him.

"Brynjolf, wrong tent."  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
"Yours, is this one." she declared, pointing to the tent Astanna had got in a moment ago.  
"Oh." he only said, finally catching her meaning.  
"Good night." Karliah said, turning her back to him.  
"Good night, Kar." he repeated softly.

Karliah sat near the dying fire, adding some more wood. She was happy for her two follow Nightingales. It reminded her of the time she spent with Gallus. She fixed the now growing flames, lost in thoughts.

"Gallus, it's almost over, love. I will avenged you soon enough. I'll make Mercer pay for taking you away from me..."

* * *

Brynjolf was sleeping soundly into Astana's tent. He was warm and cozy into the pile of furs. Someone was calling his name softly beside him, waking him up from the land of the dreams. He rolled on his side, cracking one eye open and what he saw warmed his heart. Astanna was naked beside him smiling at him while playing with his chest hair. Seeing that he was finally awake, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning." she said, her voice like music.  
"Hmm, hey." his answered, his voice hoarse from waking up.  
"Slept well?"

He laughed a little. How could he not after the night they spent together? He warped his arms around her, bringing her close and started doing circles with one of his finger on her bare back; she had such a soft skin. She almost purred at the sensation, burying her face into his neck. His mind was still a little cloudy, but he remembered yesterday's events and how they finally got together, thanks to Karliah.

"We should get up... It's already dawn." she said after a while, looking up at him.

Brynjolf grunted at that. He was so comfortable, and if it were entirely up to him, he would stay all day like this, naked and warm next to the women he loved. But she was right, they should get up; they had to catch up with Mercer.

"I guess." he finally answered, kissing her on the top of her head.  
"Once it's all over, we could spend some more time alone, like this." she proposed, laughing a little as his reaction.  
"I'd love to."

They got dressed into their Nightingales armour and got out the tent to find Karliah, still up by the fire. Even after a full night standing watch, she didn't seem tired at all. Brynjolf wondered if it was due to her twenty-five years on the run, alone. He shrugged and walked to her.

"Good Morning, Karliah." he said, slowly waving at her.  
"Good Morning, Brynjolf, Astanna. Did you slept well?" she asked, looking from one to the other, with a knowing smile.

Brynjolf didn't know what to say, he wasn't the kind of person to blush over something like this, but even so, he was kind of embarrassed. Astanna didn't seem to be bothered in the least. She walked pass him, a spring in her step, a radiant smile on her lips.

"Like babies!" she answered for both of them, fetching an apple in the bowl Karliah had on her lap.

The Dunmer laugh at the carefree attitude of her friend. Brynjolf smiled at little at them. He never saw Karliah be so open with anybody; Astanna was an exception. It was astonishing how different she was when the other women was with her. It was like she forgot her fears, or the long years she had to watch her own back. He somewhat felt the same when the Nord was with him, he trusted her implicitly, maybe that's what Karliah felt too. Trust.

"You should eat, Brynjolf, we have another day of walk before reaching our destination. Walking with an empty stomach is a bad idea." the Dunmer said, throwing him a red apple.  
"Right, right." he retorted, taking a big bite from the juicy fruit.

* * *

The tree Nightingales were now in front of the ruins of Irkngthand. The place was swarming with bandits and in an attempt to avoid them they took the mountain trail arriving at the top of the buildings. They swiftly jump down sneaking pass the lookouts. It was easy for the three of them to get in without being seen. After all, they were the best of Guild. They arrived at a centre chamber were a few bandits were dead. Astanna walked up to one of them.

"They throats have been silted." she murmured.  
"Must be Mercer's work." Karliah said, standing behind her.

Brynjolf passed them looking into the next room. He could see a few of Dwarven's machina in pieces. He looked back to the two woman.

"We should proceed with caution; it seems the machina are still active here."  
"Right, I don't want to tangle with one of these Centurions if we can avoid it." Astanna said, walking up to him.  
"Let's sneak our way to Mercer, I don't want him to know were here before we can have the jump on him." said the Dunmer, following Astanna.

They sneaked their way further into the halls, avoiding the spider workers and the Dwarven spheres still active and patrolling the place. They quickly made their way to the central chamber where a group of Falmers had made their home. Suddenly Karliah got up and walked to the golden fence in front of them.

"Wait a minute... what's that? It's Mercer. Look... down there!" Karliah exclaimed, pointing through the fence and down.

The two Nords walked quickly next to her, looking down where they could see a man all in black, sneaking up to a Falmer and silently slitted his throat. Brynjolf could sense his anger boiling up inside him. They had to catch him! At least, they knew, for sure now, that he was here.

"I'm on it, lass." he said, trying to find a way to get over the fence.

Seeing there was no way to get over, he tried to force it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it! There's no way through!" he angrily exclaimed.  
"He's toying with us. He wants us to follow!" Karliah said, in the same tone as him.  
"Aye, lass... and we'll be ready for him. Let's keep moving."

Astanna gave him a quiet nod and took the lead, crouching to make the less noise possible. Karliah and he did the same, following her, avoiding the traps left by the Dwarven of old, the blind Falmers and the monstrous frostbite spiders. They quickly got through the ruins, room after rooms, avoiding fights as much as the could. It was rather easy with the two archers to dispatch the enemies quickly and quietly with arrows well placed, and that, without leaving the shadows. Brynjolf took care of the one who got too close, but he didn't have to do much thanks to them.

They finally reached where Mercer was. A giant statue of a Snow elf was standing at the middle of the room, and Mercer was trying to dig out one of the eyes from it. Karliah crouched down beaconing them to come close.

"He's here and haven't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door." she said pointing at him.  
"Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me."  
"Astanna, climb down the ledge and see if you can-"

But Karliah didn't have time to get to finished her instruction that Mercer was now looking at them a wild grin on his face.

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" he asked, releasing a spell.

The ground started shaking, and Brynjolf didn't know what kind of magic it was, but he had a bad feeling about it. The shockwaves were getting stronger by the minute, so much that he had to grab on the door frame, catching Karliah by the hand before she could fall off the edge. He looked at Astanna, who was managing to stand still somehow, when suddenly the ledge where she was standing crumbled down. Seeing her fall, he yelled her name. Among the sound of the building shaking and boulders falling, he could hear Mercer talking with an aggressive voice to Astanna.

"When Brynjolf brought you before me, I could feel a sudden shift in the air and at that moment, I knew it would end up with one of us at the end of a blade." he cockily declared.  
"Give me the key, Mercer!" Astanna said, menacing.

Brynjolf thought about how it explained the way Mercer acted towards Astanna since she join up. He wondered if she could feel it somehow and that was why she only had distrust for him from day one.

"What's Karliah been filling your head with? Takes of thieves with honours? Oaths rifle with falsehood and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild." he asked, full of disdain.  
"It's not about Nocturnal. It's personal. It's about what you did to me, to Karliah, to Gallus and the whole Guild!" she angrily retorted.  
"Oh, oh! You love that Guild, don't you? Is Karliah a friend to you? What about Brynjolf, here? Do you love him like the rest of them? Or maybe... more?" he asked with an evil laugh.  
"Mercer, you-"

Astanna stopped talking when she saw Mercer's hands glowing with a dark aura, purple flames surrounding them. Mercer pointed both hands in Brynjolf's direction, sending black projectiles at him. Because he was still holding on Karliah and the door frame, he couldn't avoid them, and both of the magical missiles hit him right in the chest. He could feel pain spreading through his entire body. It was like he was on fire, but the worst was the headache. He let go of Karliah, grabbing his head with both hands and letting out a grunt of pain. The throbbing was awfully painful, and soon his vision got blurry. The next moment, he felt his body move on his own, grabbing both of his daggers and standing over Karliah, who was still on the ground. He saw with horror his own had tried to plunge one of his daggers into the Dunmer's flesh. Karliah with eyes wide dodge the blow, quickly standing up.

"Brynjolf!" she exclaimed, voice filled with both surprise and fear.  
"What... what's happening? I can't stop it!" he said, terrified about what could have happened if Karliah haven't dodged it in time.  
"Fight it, Brynjolf! Don't let him take control over you!"  
"I... can't! I-I'm sorry Kar; please keep on dodging!" he plead, sensing his body taking another lunge at his friend.

He could see from the corner of his eyes Astanna gritting her teeth.

"You'll pay for that, Mercer!" she yelled while charging at him.

He couldn't see how the fight was going on, since he didn't have control over his own body. He kept on trying his legs and arms from attacking Karliah, but it was futile, Mercer's magic was too powerful. He could only hear the sound of blades striking one another. He was terrorized of hurting the Dark Elf and horrified that Astanna had to take care of Mercer on her own.

The fight kept on going, and he was getting the top of Karliah, if this kept on going, he would seriously hurt her, if not kill her. He could see blood dripping down from both of her left arm and leg. Suddenly he heard Astanna's powerful voice, her thu'um reasoning within the walls of the ruins. He was about the give his final blow on the Dunmer, who had lost her footing and was on the ground, eye wide, terrified, when he finally got control of his body again. He dropped to the ground, letting a relieved sigh.

"Bryn?" Karliah cautiously asked.  
"I'm... I'm okay, now." he murmured, waving at her weakly.

Karliah let out a sight too, relived that her friend was not a threat anymore. Brynjolf looked over at Astanna; she was standing over Mercer's lifeless body. Karliah helped him stand up, when the whole wall collapse and water started on filling the room. Panicked he looked up at the Dunmer, who was looking at Astanna.

"Astanna, grab the Key and the Eye, we have to get out of here!" the Dark Elf yelled at the third member of the Nightingales.

By the time Astanna retrieved the items, the room was half-full of water. Brynjolf was trying to open the door they got through, but it wouldn't budge. He was scared the would end up drowned into this blasted ruins, when Astanna came swimming near them.

"Look there, a way out! We just need the water level to reach it, and we could get out." she said, pointing at the ceiling.

When the wall had fallen down, part of the ceiling had too, light was coming through. It could lead outside; it was worth trying... it was their only chance of getting out of this alive.

* * *

They were now out of the ruins. Safe and sound, unharmed, mostly. Karliah had a few cuts, but nothing too bad. He bandaged her up while feeling terribly sorry about what happened; it wasn't really his fault, but still, he was the one to hurt her. Astanna was a little far off from them, looking at the setting sun, he face relaxed. It was nice to see her like this. Ever since their encounter with Mercer she had been mostly silent, though. Karliah grabbed his hand.

"You should go talk to her." she weakly proposed.  
"Hum. Yeah." he said, getting up after petting Karliah's hair.

Hearing him getting close, she looked back at him, giving him a small smile.

"Hey." she greeted, with a little voice.  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
"Yeah..." she murmured her answer.  
"You've been silent..."  
"I... Yeah, I guess..."  
"What's on your mind?" he asked, getting closer.  
"I was so scared back there... when he get control over you... I was scared you wouldn't get back to your usual self. I can't imagine what we would have to do if you didn't..."  
"Put me down, I guess..." he answered, half joking.  
"That's what scared me." she said her voice, cracking down, tears swelling down her eyes.  
"Hey... hey, I'm fine. We're all fine." he said circling his arms around her, bringing her into a hug.  
"I know. I know... It's just, what if..."  
"There's no need to think over it. I'm here. We're together." he said, lifting her chin and kissing her sweetly on the lips.  
"Yeah..." she said, after the kiss, clinging to his clothes.

They stayed like that for a while, looking at the sunset. The view was incredible, it made him felt so small in such big world. He didn't tell her, but it had scared him too. He couldn't imagine the pain it would have caused her if she had to kill him. He knew Mercer took control of him and not Karliah in hope to throw her out of her game. They were lucky... maybe Nocturnal really had their back in there. He didn't know and didn't care. He was just happy to be able to hold her in his arms.

Karliah walked up to them.

"What do you say we head to Windhelm and take a ride back to Riften. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like walking out way back." she proposed, looking at them with soft eyes.  
"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Astanna said, still holding tight to Brynjolf.


	5. Darkness Returns

They were finally back to the Guild, but apparently this whole story was not quite finished yet. One of them had to go to the Twilight Sepulcher and give back the Skeleton Key. Karliah didn't feel confident enough to face Nocturnal after all that happen and Brynjolf had to stay and prepare Astanna "coronation" which meant tell the others about it and be sure that everyone agreed to it. He knew most of them would agree right away, the only one that concern him a little was Vex. So it was up to the future Guild Master herself to go. She didn't seem to mind, she would have like to be with the tree of them, but she understood why she had to do alone.

From Mercer's old desk, Brynjolf could see Astanna packing her bags, Rune helping her. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous; he knew that Astanna always had been close to Rune, and he always felt some kind of jealousy due to their closeness. But now it was different, Brynjolf had said he loved her... and she had said the same to him. He couldn't stop himself to hate when other males were around her. He knew it was childish, maybe it was due to the fact that they hadn't a chance to have some time alone ever since they got back. He missed her touch; her scent; her warmth. Before he knew what he was doing, he was walking in their direction.

"Astanna, can I talk to you a second? In private." he said, looking at Rune.

"Euh. Sure."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the training room, making sure nobody was around he pushed her delicately against the wall.

"Bryn?" she questioned, surprised.

He didn't answer, instead he captured her lips with his own. The kiss was a little forceful at fist, but when he felt her kissing him back, he slowed down, transforming the kiss into a sweet but passionate one. He felt Astanna arm wrapped around his next, bringing him closer. They kept kissing until a little moan escape Astanna's mouth. At the sound, Brynjolf back off a little, just enough to see her eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Sorry. I've been craving this ever since we came back... I don't know what came over me." he said, his eye caring.

"Oh..." she let out, out of breath.

"I couldn't let you go without it..."

"Bryn, I love you so much for it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to kiss you before I go too, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone... thank you."

Brynjolf heart warmed at her words. Seeing her acted so friendly with Rune had scared him a little, but hearing her say she wanted it as much as him, calmed his puny fears. He brought her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. He would miss her while

she was gone.

"You take care of yourself while you're gone and come back to me alive, you hear?" he asked, his voice full of emotions.

"Uh-hum. And you better plan a mission just for the two of us before I came back. I need some time alone with you..."

"You can count on it, lass." his said, pleased with her request.

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Astanna finally let got, visibly disappointed. Brynjolf kissed her on the forehead and let her go. She walked away before looking back, giving him one of her radiant smiles. He would never get tired of that smile...

"One week, max." he said to himself.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Astanna wasn't back yet. Worried, Karliah had gone to the Twilight Sepulcher to check on her, but it was a week ago. No need to say that Brynjolf was on edge. He had promised he would always be at her side, watching her back and there he was, hold up in the Citern brooding in the dark. He had already imagined at least a hundred of way things could have gone wrong. More the time passed, more his imagination was going wild. His latest scenario, Astanna had end in a Dragon's belly with half of a city. He wasn't sleeping properly, because each time he closed his eyes he could see his own reflexion telling him he abandoned her and because of him she had been a dragon's snack.

Rune was the only one who seemed to understand the real reason of Brynjolf's outbursts. He often came to see if there was any news. It comforts and annoyed the second-in-command at the same time. Brynjolf knew he had no reasons to be jealous; Rune was only concerned about Astanna. It did comfort him when the other thief said that she would come back for sure, each time they talked, though.

It was early third week that Astanna finally came back. She seemed tired, and her smile was nowhere to be seen. Brynjolf jogged to meet her.

"Finally, you're back!" he exclaimed, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Yeah..." she murmured, weakly holding him.

"What happen? I thought it would only a week..."

"Hum. I thought the same. But the Sepulcher was a mess... the guardians went berserk, being without the key made them lose their mind. Except for Gallus. And on my way back... I was attacked by some kind of cultists... they were saying I was a false prophet, a deceiver. That they were following the true Dragonborn; Miraak and that I needed to be dealt with."

"Luckily you made it back safely... but what are you going to do about that Miraak?"

"I found this note on one of them." she said handing him the missive.

Brynjolf read the short text, raising an eyebrow at its content.

"Solstheim?"

"Apparently so."

"Are you're planning on going?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Well, if they keep sending assassins... I don't have a choice to go see what it's about. It went fine this time, but I may not be as lucky next time."

"Huh." he hummed, pensive.

It was true. She may have been fine, but knowing the last attempt failed, whoever this Miraak is, he will send better people next time. The matter had to be dealt with.

"When do you plan on leaving?" he asked, placing a few wild strays of hair behind her ear.

"Soon, I guess. I haven't really thought it through. I wonder if I should talk about this with the Grey Beards. Or they just say something like "Follow the path of the voice." making the whole trip a pure waste of time..." she said, pensive.

"Well, take your time on planning this through. You're safe at the guild. And... when you do leave, take me with you." he firmly requested.

"Bryn... but the guild need you here."

"Does that mean that each time you leave I'll be waiting here?"

"I don't-"

"Because I can't do that! It'll drive me mad! Seeing you weren't coming back I was going nuts. Please, take me with you... Delvin can take care of things while we are gone..." he cut, letting out all the emotions he had bottle up while she was gone.

"Oh, Bryn..."

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his usual musk and finally feeling at peace, feeling at home.

* * *

From the Guild's safety, Astanna and Brynjolf tried to gather information about Miraak, but nothing particularly useful came out of it. The only information they get was about a Dragon Priest who lived in Solstheim a long time ago, hard to believed it could be the same one. Brynjolf had contacted Glover, Delvin's brother, but he didn't find anything about any Miraak. They would have to go and see by themselves.

Astanna was sleeping by Brynjolf side while the Nord was looking over the maps and notes they were able to get their hands on. All the planning they needed to do before leaving was done, they were as ready as they could be, considering the lack on good leads. Something about this whole business made him felt somehow uneasy, but he knew Astanna wouldn't let go until she discovers what this was all about. And if it meant avoiding future attempts on her life, they really had to go. He felt his lover stir in her sleep, and he looked down to see her brows furrowing. Her face was hard; her fist clenching to the sheets and sweat was pearling on her forehead. He petted her hair, trying to soothe her bad dream. She let out a sigh, letting go of the sheets. He leaned close, lovingly kissing her forehead. Astanna was always looking so strong, seeing her like this made his heart tighten a little. He wished he could help her more, he wish he could be as strong as her. At least, this time he would be able to watch her back and support her in whatever they encounter. He folded the maps, placed his papers on the nightstand by the bed and scoop next to Astanna under the sheets, savoring her warmth.

* * *

They had left the Guild at dawn, travelling at horseback to Windhelm, where they would take a boat to Solstheim. Entering the snow-covered city, a shiver ran down Brynjolf's spine.

"Divines, it's freezing." he let out, adjusting the furs around his shoulders.

"Yeah… I hate snow and apparently our destination is full of it." she sarcastically laughed.

"After this whole business, we are going on vacations, no excuses."

"That was already the plan, wasn't it?" she asked, referring to the discussion they had the morning after their first night together.

"Yeah… damn this Miraak!" he playfully said, bringing her close by the waist.

They exchanged a passionate kiss which let them both breathless, before heading to the docks. They quickly find the Northern Maiden's captain, Gjalund Salt-Sage, which Brynjolf had contacted to arranged their passage a few days ago. The boat ride went smoothly and for once they actually had time to enjoy the quiet. Astanna was sited between Bryjolf's legs while he was embracing her by behind. They were looking the at the horizon, relishing into the presence of each other. They only let go of one another when the ship docked after a few hour. They were welcome by a stern Dark Elf, Adril Arano, asking why they came to Solstheim. Astanna seemed unimpressed by his unfriendly attitude.

"It's none of your business. » she stated, glaring at him.

"On the contrary, as Second Councilor, the security of Raven Rock is my primary concern and this kind of attitude would get you in prison. Just remember this is House Redoran's territory. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim, and while you are here, you will be expected to abide by our laws." he retorted, with the same hard eyes.

"Yes, of course, we will." Brynjolf butted in, placing a hand on Astanna's shoulder.

"Fine. I suppose it will do. I think you'll understand that we'll be watching you."

"Of course, if you'll excuse us." he said, pulling Astanna by the arm.

They got off the dock and headed into the settlement. Brynjolf look behind to see if they were followed.

"What's with you? Why were you glaring at him like that?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't like the way he was looking at us. Like we had no right to be here."

"Even so, it's no reasons to quarreling with him. It could have been a good source for information..."

"Hum. I guess you're right. I'm sorry. It's just… something about this Island doesn't feel right. I can't explain it…"

"Let's try to wrap our business as fast as we can, then. Let's head to Glover's shop. It's suppose to be near the docks…"

They didn't walk long before seeing the forge Delvin's brother was owning. They could see a bulky man skillfully working the steel. The resemblance between Glover and his older brother was eerie.

"Glover Mallory?" Astanna asked, a few feet from him.

"Yeah, that's me. May I ask who you are?"

"Let's just say… I'm your boss." she teasingly said with a smile.

"She's our new Guild Master, Astanna, and I'm Brynjolf, we've exchange a few missives..." Brynjolf clarified since Glover didn't seem to get where Astanna was going on about.

"Oh. I see. Welcome to my humble smithy, then." he said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, can we drop our shock here?" she asked, looking around.

"Sure, I'll show you inside."

The smith showed them around the small but warm house and ended the tour at the room he had arranged for them. He gave them a spare key, like that they could go on about their own business. He told them they could use anything they needed without asking, to use this house as their own. He was surprised when Astanna asked if she could also use the forge but gladly accepted visibly curious about the new Guild Master skills. After the tour, they headed out, wanting to see around and fish for some leads They rapidly make their round since it was a fairly small settlement, nobody seemed to know anything about any Miraak. Something was strange about it though. It wasn't like they didn't know about it, more like they had forgot about him. Things got a lot weirder when they fond that strange sculpture the town people were building, chanting this strange incantation. They asked Glover about it when they got back to his shop.

"Hey Glover, what is that thing they are building just outside town?" Astanna casually asked him.

"Oh, that. It's… that's strange… I can't remember… It's something important, but I can't remember why. I'll probably come back to me if I stop thinking about it." He laughed, looking away painfully.

"The people around it had no idea we were there, we tried to talk to them, but the were only chanting some strange song… do you know why they are even building it?"

"I... No, I don't remember."

"Isn't that strange?" she continued, visibly uneasy by the way Glover was behaving.

"I can't really say…"

Astanna gave Brynjolf a side glance before looking back at the Breton.

"Yeah, you're probably just tired. Don't worry about it. If something come to mind, please let us know. We'll go explore outside for a while…"

"Oh, okay. Take care, then." he gave his farewell still looking confused.

They quickly made their way outside the settlement, not saying one word about all that happen. But as soon they were out Brynjolf stopped, he looked at Astanna, worries written all over his face.

"He wasn't lying; he clearly couldn't remember. Not that he didn't know about it, but couldn't remember. Something weird it's going on… I don't like this." he said, his voice stern with concern.

"Yeah… I feel the same. We have to figure this out… fast. We have to help these people."

"Let's see what's around."

They quickly made their way around the settlement; there wasn't anything particularly interesting to see. Only dunes of sand and ashes, spare burned tree. Brynjolf wondered why anyone would want to settle down on this Island. It was ashes for miles around and at it center snow covered mountains. Compare to this place Riften was a paradise with it warm weather where trees and grass abundantly flourished. Sure, they got plenty of bears and frostbite spiders around, but at least it wasn't those weird ash spawns or burning spriggans. He missed Skyrim already. Astanna suddenly grabbed Brynjolf's arm, bringing him back from his daydreaming.

"Look's like we got company." she murmured, draw out her bow, taking a fighting stance before the tree masked persons closing up on them.

"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" one of them aggressively asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?" she spited back.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceivers. The True Dragonborn comes… You are but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" the man cried out before suddenly taking out his dagger and making a lunge at her.

Astanna swiftly dodged the attack, drawing out one of her deadly arrows and quickly put an end to the cultist's life before he could try anything else. Brynjolf on his part took both his daggers out and ran to on of the two remaining aggressors. One of the cultists send ice spikes at him, he easily deflected the two magical projectiles and continue his courses, not slowed in the least. He plunged both of his daggers deep into the chest of the helpless caster. A second after he heard the last one choke on his own blood, an arrow sticking out of his neck. It ended as quick at it started, fast and clean, just like he liked it. Brynjolf kneeled down next to the one he killed, looking into he's inventory, looking for clues.

"Did you find something?" she asked behind him.

"Looks like they had the same instructions that the ones who attacked you before."

"Nothing more? Nothing that could tell us where we could find Miraak?"

"Sadly not," he said, sighing deeply. "let's go back to that thing they were building, I want to look it at it some more."

"You think that would help?"

"There was something about what these cultists were saying that sounded like what the townspeople were muttering."

"Hum, that can't hurt to go back." she hummed, pensive.

They made they way back into the small town, alert in case of any more attacks, but nothing came. Upon their arrival, they spotted a Dark Elf, who seems somewhat different from the others, not by the way he looked, but the way he acted. He was circling around the sculpture and the mindless workers, taking notes in a dark covered book.

"Look, maybe someone who can actually know what's going on around here." Astanna said, pointing at the man by the tower.

"Yeah, let's hope he's not as crazy as the other by that sculpture." he murmured to himself, following his lover to meet the Dark Elf.

"You there… You don't seem to be in the same state as the others here. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

"What's fascinating about me not being a mindless zombie?" she sarcastically asked before receiving Brynjolf elbow into her side, reminding her to play nice. "I mean… We are looking for someone named Miraak."

"Miraak… Miraak… It sours familiar, and yet I can't quite place… Oh. Wait, I recall. But that makes little sense. Miraak been dead for thousands of years."

"Hum, like the legend I found before leaving Riften." Brynjolf muttered.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but that's fascinating, isn't it?" the Elf cheerful exclaimed.

"Right. Fascinating…" the Guild Master answered, her sarcastic tone back.

"Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite Unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any asters. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there." he continued as if he did not head her.

"There is? Could you be so kind to mark it on our map?" Brynjolf kindly requested, unfolding the map of Solstheim he brought with him.

"Oh, but certainly! I will also mark your map with my place is. I don't live here with all the riffraff. In case you need anything else, kind sir."

While the two men were exchanging pleasantries, Astanna looked over the construction and the mindless people working around it, uneasiness filling her. She reached her hand to touched the stone at the middle. She swear she could hear a voice, but without making quite the words. She slightly jumped when Brynjolf rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, Bryn, yes…"

"You look tired, maybe we should go back to Glover's and head to the temple in the morning?"

"I thinks it would be wise."

She buried her face into his chest, holding him as hard as she could. He could see something had disturbed her to the core. He wanted to ask more, but he best thing was only to hold he back, for now.


	6. The Fate of the Skaal

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story for so long! Well, I'm still alive, and I'll keep on writing! It's just that lately I've been ongoing some changes in my life, or more accurately, I've been wondering a lot about my life. I've been unemployed for five months now, and I was wondering where my life was going; If I was pursuing in my current field or I was going back to school. And I finally made up my mind on going back to school! I'll go into 3D animations for video games. It was not an easy decision. I'm so scared of failure that I stop myself of trying new things all the time! (How come do I write and post stories only for the world to see? That's a mystery!) So all that to say that, I've been away trying to figure out my life and that now that I finally did I'll try and keep this story updated. So here's a preview of the next chapter as an apology. Thank you for keeping up with me, even if I'm the worst at being constant. ;) I hope you'll like it…**

**xx**

* * *

Early in the next morning, the two Nords set on their way to Miraak's Temple. Thanks to Neloth, they finally got a tip on where to go and start looking for clues. They still got no idea of what was going on and what it all had to do with Astanna, except she is Dragonborn, but still, it was a start. Brynjolf was worried about her; she had been quiet ever since she had stared at that strange construction while he was exchanging information with the Dark Elf about the temple. He had tried to know what was bothering her, but she said it was nothing, but he knew her best and he knew there was something. It was probably something she kept to herself to avoid him being worried, which only meant he was ever more worried. The more they walked, the more the silence became heavier. It was not awkward, but without anything to change his mind, Brynjolf couldn't help himself but to wonder what was going with her. She usually ended up telling him, without him having to ask again. But today, she was merely fixing the road they were following, deep in thoughts, massaging her temples from time to time. Looking at her closely he saw small, but dark rings under her eyes, and she was sweating more than she usually did from a walk; he wondered if she was running a fever. He came to a stop, looking at her back while she kept walking, not realizing he wasn't by her side anymore. Something was clearly off; she was usually so sharp, quick, agile, but today, she seemed just… lifeless. After a while, she finally realized she was alone on the road and looked back at him.

"Bryn?" she asked, without any fluctuation in her voice.

"Let's take a break."

"What? Why?"

"I'm tired." he lied.

"From the walk, really? Come on, we are almost there, we can see the top of Miraak's temple."

"Let's take a break, I'm tired. Please, lass." he repeated.

"Okay… Bryn, are you alright?" she asked, a little of concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Can we sit?" he proposed, taking a sit on a big rock by the road.

He didn't know exactly why he insisted on stopping here; he just didn't like what was going on. This whole business rubbed him in the wrong way. He knew they had to deal with it, for her safety, but he couldn't help himself but think they would have to put her in ever greater danger than a few assassins to resolve this matter. Something about this island smelt wrong, like a bad wound, an old one who had propagated sickness to the very core. It was more that uneasiness; it was fear. And if there was something Brynjolf wasn't, it was a coward, but he couldn't help and feel the need to run away from this place, to go back to Skyrim, to Riften, to the protection of the shadows of the Guild. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it, the fact that Astanna looked sicker by the hour didn't help loosen his lips. He casually brought her close, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She wasn't running a fever, on the contrary; she was unusually cold.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hum, yeah." He vaguely answered, still thing about her symptoms.

"Let's get going then!" She lively said, jumping back on her feet.

By the time he got up, Astanna had suddenly folded over, grabbing her head between her hands, wincing in pain. She was covering her ears, muttering incomprehensible words while her eyes were closed shut. Panicked, he quickly reached for her, but she violently slapped his hands away before resuming her previous position. He tried calling to her.

"Love?" he asked.

In return, she only muttered a little louder, covering her ears and closing her eyes more forcefully. This time, really concerned, he grabbed her by the shoulders and force her to stand up. Bringing her close, he could understand most of her mumblings.

"That you might remember… Your hands once were idle… And when the world shall see… " she spoke

"Hey lass, get a hold of yourself!"

"Here in my shrine… Here do you toil… What faithless minds have stolen…" she kept muttering with ragged breaths.

"Astanna! Love! Please…" Brynjolf desperately kept calling.

"Shut up…!"

"What?" He asked, unsure of what she had mumble this time.

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she suddenly lashed out, opening her eyes wide, completely out of breath.

Out of surprise, Brynjolf let go of her, holding his hands up, fixing her with eyes as wide as hers. It was the first time she ever spoke to him that way. They had a few fights before, but it never came to this, so he didn't know how to reacted. He silently looked at her, waiting to see what would come next. He readied himself for harsh words, even hits since her eyes were full of a sudden bloodlust. But nothing came. She crumbles to the ground, on hands and knees, head hanging low, almost touching the sand.

"Let go of… me…" she let out in low whines.

Brynjolf crouched down next to her, without touching her in the slightest. She was sweating abundantly as if she was sparring against someone. Astanna was obviously fighting dark powers. He wanted to help, but how could he protect against invisible enemies? She suddenly reached for his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Bryn?" she asked, unsure, her eyes trying to focus on his own.

"Love, yes, I'm here." he answered, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, Bryn…"

She reached out for him, holding him close; head buried on his chest. He could feel her body quiver and her voice break while she was saying his name over and over. He slowly patted her back, like he would do with a crying child. In fact, he felt as uncomfortable as if a child had been left to his care. He just didn't know what to do, what to say to help her. So he simply kept stroking his hand up and down her back, waiting for her crying to stop. He hated seeing her like this. In his eyes, she was the strongest person on all Skyrim. She could break down dragons with her voice, infiltrate a heavily guarded mansion and come back alive; her pocket full of riches, shoot down enemies with a single shot from miles away. She was also the most precious one, her touch, her voice, her warmth, her wit and short temper; he loves everything about her. He tighten his hold around her and lightly kissed the top of her head. She seemed to calm down after that, her breath now more even and her body no longer shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"Hum, better now." she said, slowly sitting back.

"What happen?"

"It's hard to explain… I… I was hearing his voice.

"Who's voice?"

"I think it was Miraak's. Ever since I've touched that pillar by the shore, I've been hearing a voice. It was becoming louder and louder… I think I've lost it for a time back there."

"Yeah… I didn't know what to do; you really scared me… So that what was going on with you since morning? You should've told me." he scolded a little.

"I know… I didn't want you to worry."

"You should know by now that only make me worry more."

"Heh. I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Bryn." she said, resting her hand on his cheek, brushing it delicately.

The Nord took comfort in her warmth. The fact that she wasn't unusually cold anymore was a good sing, he guessed. He knew she had avoided telling him so he wouldn't worry. The thing is; when it came to her; all reasonable thoughts went out the window, and they both knew that, but he wished she would tell him nonetheless.

"Divines, when it comes to you, I feel like a stupid teenager! Letting my emotions rule over me like that…" he bitterly laugh at himself.

"But I love that part of you, Bryn." she said before capturing his lips with hers.

What was meant to be a chaste kiss, transformed itself into a passionate one. Their lips had met again and again before their tongue started their dance for dominance. When she kissed him like that, he really felt like a teenager, losing himself in the moment, forgetting all responsibilities, where they were and all possible threats that could come with it. All of his mind was focused on her, he didn't think it was a bad thing itself, but it interfered with his effectiveness. He used to think off himself as one of the most talented thief of the guild, but in this state he could be compared to a pup; learning the rope and how _not_ to hang himself with it by pure stupidness. Being with Astanna felt so nice, natural, but at the same time it simply made him go crazy. He knew he would never let go of her, but he also understood it would most likely be his undoing.


End file.
